<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daniel's Death - Missing Scene episode Revelations by WildMoonFiction4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280514">Daniel's Death - Missing Scene episode Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever'>WildMoonFiction4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ascended Daniel Jackson, Awesome Samantha "Sam" Carter, F/M, Friendship, Grieving, Happy, Jack and Sam, Love, Sad, Sam and Jack hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's angry at Jack for ignoring Daniel's death so my take when Sam talks to Jack in the corridor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daniel's Death - Missing Scene episode Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam bumped into Jack in the hallways of the SGC she was feeling anger because Jack was ignoring Daniels death. "Sir, I don't think we should go on this mission. SG1 needs time things aren't the same any more." Jack knew how Sam felt but the best way to move forward was to keep going.</p><p>"This mission is important no one else can do it. Let's just focus on getting the job done." He couldn't look her in the eyes but Jack could almost feel Sam's anger."FINE! If you don't want to deal with what's going on, I quit Sir I'm not kidding either." Jack was shocked thinking did those words come out of Sam Carter's mouth.</p><p>"Hell you are, Hammond would never go for it not right now. Why are making everything harder? Daniel's gone we got to move on." Sam didn't care about anything Jack had to say, her eyes wandering not looking at him either.</p><p>"You dismiss my feelings and God knows how Teal'c feels. I guess I agree about the mission but consider this my last one." Sam felt tears well up in her eyes be she refused to let Jack see her cry.</p><p>"Carter, I can we please talk about this later? I promise I will talk and listen to what you are feeling." Jack noticed her tears forming he wanted nothing more to pull her close and hug her. "So it's ok to talk when you want to but you don't give a damn how the rest of us feel." Jack frowned he felt guilty about Daniel's death like he could have done something more but wasn't sure what.</p><p>"Damn it, Carter it's not true I just need time Daniel was like a brother to me but he is gone. I felt like I let him down I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings." Sam's tears started falling as much as she tried to keep them in they wouldn't.</p><p>"Great now I'm crying like a baby, I've got to go Sir." Sam turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm not caring if anyone saw he pulled Sam into a hug. She tried to fight Jack by pulling away but Jack held her close after a while she relaxed into his arms.</p><p>"It's ok to cry Sam, I'm sorry for being a jerk I just really miss him." Sam pulled away from the hugged now looking Jack in the eyes he brushed away some of her tears. "I miss him so much I just wanted to talk to someone, please don't shut me out any more I feel like I lost you both for a moment."</p><p>Jack starred at Sam who stopped crying now but was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes." Sam, I think there are some things we should talk about, so after this mission let's take a break come to my cabin we can talk." That made Sam smiled she felt calmer now Jack was starting to talk and open up.</p><p>"Ok, I'll come I'm sure General Hammond won't mind we've been through a lot." Jack was thinking the same thing but they had hope of being together he held on that with everything he had. "I'm sure it will be fine, come on let's get this mission started sooner the better."Sam agreed and they both walked off down the corridors together but unbeknownst to them, Daniel had been watching them the whole time.</p><p>"Finally, time for me to go."Daniel smiled then like a flash of lighting he was gone leaving just a breeze passing in the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone how are you all doing?<br/>I'm doing ok I thought I try getting back into doing some stories for you all. </p><p>I really love Stargate SG1 and I feel like there should be some more moments that we <br/>didn't get to see between Jack and Sam so I thought I try it.</p><p>If you like this please comment and let me know I'm working hard on my grammar so hopefully it's ok.<br/>thanks for reading remember to stay home and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>